


And They Were Neighbours

by KiKi_the_Creator



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oh my god they were neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKi_the_Creator/pseuds/KiKi_the_Creator
Summary: What in God’s name is that fucking noise?!orAllegra’s new neighbour is obnoxious and irritating and an annoying prick that won’t shut the hell up at fuckingmidnight,and alright, maybe she's not so bad.
Relationships: Allegra/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	And They Were Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> for this month's prompt competition over on r/LITGFanFiction  
> wanted to honour the og enemies to lovers as best i could
> 
> wait is allegra the only canon enemies to lovers? awww, love that for leggy

Allegra’s fist collides with wood, pounding it incessantly, the vibrations echoing through the door, rattling its hinges. She was just about to manage some sleep when some hellish noise started from a neighbouring flat. She bangs the side of her fist harder and harder, fury written across her features as pain spikes beneath her skin, but she doesn’t even care about it, she just wants to shut that racket up.

The door swings open, Allegra’s hand falling back to her side, nails forming half moons in the heels of her hands. “Can you shut the hell up?” she hisses through her teeth.

“No thanks,” the perpetrator replies, expression serene as she meets Allegra’s furious gaze. Dark hair’s tied in a messy bun, shorts and a T-shirt coated in paint dripping from her frame as she dangles a hammer in her hand from her fingers, the head swinging in a wide arc absentmindedly.

“It is _midnight_ on a _Tuesday,_ ” Allegra spits, drawing herself to her full height, “So shut. The hell. _Up._ ”

“Can’t. I’m working,” the woman across from her shrugs casually, expression not budging.

Allegra’s teeth grind together, jaw rippling with the tension of it, “What could you possibly be doing at midnight?” The half moons grow deeper, carefully painted nails sinking into her skin as her nerves spark with pain.

“Working.” 

“On what?”

“A piece?” brows knit together in confusion, as if this whole interaction is entirely pointless.

“Of what?”

“A… gallery?” the creases in her forehead deepen, the swinging hammer coming to a stop at her side.

Allegra only blinks at her, awaiting an explanation.

She sighs, stepping to the side and gesturing at a hunk of metal sitting in the middle of the living room on a tarp. Dents riddle the sides of it, scraps and tools spread haphazardly about. “I’m an artist, and I’m working on a sculpture. Happy?” she turns back, unimpressed.

“No, I’m annoyed,” Allegra spits again.

“I can tell,” is deadpanned. Everything seems to be deadpanned with this woman.

“Why do you have to work on it now?”

“Inspiration strikes at odd times.”

“Can you just work on it tomorrow?” Allegra gestures uselessly, “In daylight?”

An eyebrow raises in defiance, “Why should I?” Her arm starts swinging again, the hammer’s head flying in a semicircle.

A frown curves Allegra’s lips as she crosses her arms, “‘Cause I’ll file a noise complaint if you don’t.”

“I don’t really care about that.”

“You will when you get evicted.”

She rolls her eyes, “Yeah, sure.”

“I have work in the morning, knock it off or I’m calling the landlord.”

The perpetrator heaves a sigh, her shoulders drooping as the hammer stops swinging once more, “Fine. Will you calm down now?”

“I’m plenty calm,” Allegra scowls.

A slight smirk curls her lips, “You might want to tell that to your forehead vein, then.” The door shuts in Allegra’s now-even-redder face with a chuckle sounding from the other side.

\---

Allegra’s head is down as she scrolls her phone and sips coffee, striding down the corridor from her flat towards the lift. Her shoulder jostles someone else, eyes catching sight of her neighbour as they flicker up briefly.

Head held high, expression set, the person doesn’t even glance in Allegra’s direction, carrying on. Her hair’s down this time, and there’s no black shirt with multi-coloured specks of paint on it today, either.

Allegra rolls her eyes, turning to continue towards the lift in an attempt to shrug off the bump. Until she catches the single droplet of coffee running down the side of her cup, victim to Allegra’s bitch of a neighbour.

“No, you know what?” She whirls on her heel, glaring at the back of black hair and shouting down the length of the hallway, “What is your deal?!”

Black hair freezes, her entire body halting and shoulders dropping in a sigh before she spins around to meet Allegra’s eyes. “My deal?” she blinks, as unimpressed by Allegra’s raised voice as the other night.

“Yeah, what’s your problem?!”

“I don’t have a problem, maybe you should just watch where you’re going.”

“Oh, so you couldn’t possibly go around?” Allegra’s gesturing wildly with one arm now, her face flushed and expression contorted.

The woman across from her sighs, crossing her arms with the smallest frown, the only crack in her facade, “Do we really need to do this again?”

“What, are you too good to waste your time on me?”

Dark hair flies as she shakes her head exasperatedly, jaw working in frustration, before her face falls blank once more. “I don’t have time for this, and I’m assuming you have somewhere to be, so can we please not?”

“Don’t assume things about me, you don’t know me.”

“And you don’t know me, so take your own advice and stop assuming I’m out to get you or whatever.”

Allegra pauses, letting her arms fall slack at her sides and her shoulders loosen. She rolls her shoulders back, taking a moment to breathe. “Alright, then let’s fix that,” she plasters on a smile. “My name’s Allegra, I’m your next-door neighbour and I don’t like being kept up all night by annoying, stuffy pricks. Your turn.” She grins even wider, sharp and venomous in the corridor’s artificial lighting, a predator searching for prey.

Only she doesn’t find it, she’s only met with another wicked smile, glinting like a knife, “Daisy. And I can’t be bothered with this, so have fun wherever you’re going, Allegra.” She turns with a sharp exhale, continuing to her flat as Allegra’s glare follows after her, her skin feeling hot as she fumes in the hallway and grips her coffee cup far too tightly, single droplet falling down the cup and all.

\---

“For the love of God, shut up!” Allegra shouts as Daisy’s door finally swings open. She can catch a glimpse of that stupid metal thing again, now more mangled and contorted than the last time.

“It’s not even late!” Daisy yells right back, lips twisted in a scowl and her brows furrowed. She’s wearing that stupid paint shirt again, and is holding that stupid hammer again, and is frowning that stupid frown again.

Gesturing wildly, Allegra hasn’t lost steam, “It’s six! The sun hasn’t even risen!”

“So if the sun’s down I have to be quiet?” 

“Yeah! That’s how most decent people operate!”

“Well the sun’s still down and you’re still shrieking, so you must not be that decent either.”

Allegra’s jaw snaps shut, eyes ablaze as tension flares throughout her muscles. Her eyes narrow, shoulders taut, as if she’s gripping an electric fence, shocks running through her system as she stares down Daisy across from her and the stupid quirk in her eyebrow.

Daisy crosses her arms with a small, triumphant smirk, “Thought that’d shut you up. Have a nice day, mate.” And slams the door in Allegra’s face, in what is becoming an all-too-familiar fashion.

\---

Allegra steps outside, tugging her door closed as she slips on her jacket, hands fumbling to balance the keys, phone, and coffee cup in her hand. She pockets what she can, distracted as she kicks something. Glancing up, she finds boxes and storage tubs littering the hall, surrounding Daisy’s door.

With a roll of her eyes, she steps over an overflowing box of books and random knick-knacks, fist pounding on the door. She crosses her arms, tapping her foot impatiently as she waits for an imminent answer.

But it doesn’t come, even as she bangs on the door as hard as she can, “Daisy! Open up, for fuck’s sake!”

Still, nothing. She sighs, arms folded as she glowers at the one thing preventing her from giving Daisy another earful. She worries her lip, glancing around at the boxes and random clutter crowding the corridor before trying the doorknob, finding it unlocked.

She nudges it open, peering around the edge, but the living room’s empty. Well, empty of Daisy, and cluttered with everything under the sun. Allegra steps inside, carefully shutting the door, quiet as she can, before taking a few cautious steps further into the flat.

A thud sounds from an adjoining room, grabbing Allegra’s attention. She rushes towards the noise, just to find Daisy’s on her knees beside a bed frame, her back hunched as she peers at something on the underside of it. “Jesus, I thought you broke something,” Allegra exhales in relief, slumping against the doorframe.

Daisy glances over her shoulder, the only hint of surprise being the crease between her brows. “Wow, you really care,” she deadpans, turning back to whatever she was working on, a screwdriver in her hand.

“Look, can you just move your shit from the hallway? Why are there so many boxes out there?” 

“I’m reorganizing,” Daisy slides onto her back and under the bed frame, her face disappearing from view.

“Why is all your shit out there then?”

“I need space.”

“And _I_ need a clear hallway,” a frown bends Allegra’s mouth, eyebrows knitting together.

“Go around,” Daisy grunts, something clunking from under the bed, sounds of metal clashing.

“Or you could keep all your stuff inside your fucking flat.”

“It won’t fit right now. What don’t you get about ‘I need space’?”

Allegra’s jaw clenches and unclenches, working itself as she walks the line between ‘throwing shit pissed’ and ‘something akin to calm.’ “Move your shit, Daisy,” she bites.

“I’ll get to it, _Allegra._ ”

“Get to it before I’m back tonight or you’re getting a complaint.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill,” Daisy sighs, pulling herself out from under the bed. She drops the screwdriver next to an allen wrench and a bag of screws, dusting her hands off.

“Good,” Allegra smiles, satisfied as she turns to leave.

“Have fun,” Daisy calls after her, leaning back against the bed frame with an amused grin as Allegra lets the front door fall shut behind her, the crash rattling the walls.

\---

“You filed a noise complaint against me?!” Allegra shrieks as soon as Daisy’s face is before her, the door finally having opened after banging on the wood for what felt like ages.

Daisy shrugs, folding her arms beneath her chest, “You threw a party.”

“On a weekend! And it was over by midnight!”

“It was still loud.”

Allegra’s jaw snaps closed, teeth grinding as her eyes meet Daisy’s, full of fury in the poor hallway lighting. And Daisy glares right back, frowning like always with her cocked and gaze challenging. 

Allegra turns on her heel, huffing as she stomps back to her flat, kicking open her door just to burn off some of her upset. She gives a strangled scream as she bumps into her side table, knocking over a glass.

“Have a good day!” Daisy calls after her, head peeking into the hallway before her own door slams shut, Allegra’s anger somehow only growing.

\---

“Here’s your mail,” a stack of papers thud lightly beside Allegra as she crouches in front of her door, tying her laces for what feels like the hundredth time today. She glances up, Daisy’s back already to her as she stalks toward her own flat.

“Wow, thanks,” she rolls her eyes, grabbing the envelopes and standing upright, “It was great to see you, really missed your dead, empty eyes.”

“No problem, I love stepping outside just to see an arse staring back at me,” she rolls her eyes, shoulder falling against her door to prop herself up.

Allegra grins, “Buy me a drink and maybe you’ll see more.”

Daisy’s eyes narrow as she frowns, ever-so-slightly, “Just keep your mail out of my box.” She stands upright and grabs her door handle, shaking her head.

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to spend all day watching for deliveries.”

“Sounds great,” Daisy’s door falls shut behind her, leaving Allegra alone in the corridor, flicking through the envelopes in her hands and absentmindedly turning the doorknob, nudging the door open with her hip.

\---

A knock sounds on Allegra’s door, her gaze flickering up from her phone. She sighs, uncurling her legs and standing from the sofa, crossing to the front door.

Daisy’s on the other side, hair up with her paint shirt, “It’s the afternoon, am I allowed to be loud?” she tilts her head, waiting expectantly.

“Is the sun out?”

“...Yes.”

“Then go right ahead, hun,” Allegra smiles, sweet and sharp.

Daisy rolls her eyes, already stepping away from the door and back to her own, “How generous.”

“You’re the one that asked.”

“So I don’t get a bogus noise complaint filed against me,” Daisy shoots over her shoulder, hair flying about with the motion.

Allegra hangs off her door frame, shouting down the hallway, “ _You’re_ the one that complained!”

“Sorry, can’t hear you, my door’s closed!” Daisy says through the open crack of her door, slowly shutting it just to watch Allegra glower at her, vein protruding from her forehead.

\---

Allegra’s phone is pressed to her ear as she hurries from the lift and down the corridor, tears prickling at the back of her eyes. “Yeah, I know, I know,” she murmurs into it, fumbling with her keys. She nearly drops them, huffing as she attempts to find her flat key once again.

_“Just quit your little act and show up for once. No one cares about your drama, you’re expected to be at family events even if we’d all rather you didn’t.”_

She nods along, “I know, I know, but I have work, and -”

_“So take the day off.”_

“It’s not just the one day, I’d need a few to come down and everything. I just can’t, mum,” she sighs, glancing up as she finally arrives at her door, shifting to hold her phone against her shoulder.

_“Well I hope you can explain to your brother that you’ve missed his birthday because you’re being selfish.”_ The line rings as Allegra’s hung up on, her flat key jammed into the keyhole in frustration as she jams her phone in her jacket pocket.

She grips the doorknob, tugging on it and pushing against the door, but it doesn’t budge, still locked tight. “God fucking damnit!” she steps back, glaring at the door as if she’ll successfully burn a hole in it and tugs a hand through her hair.

“God!” she kicks the wood, “Fucking!” again, “Damnit!” again and again and again, until her toes start to hurt within her boots, and her hands are knotted into fists so tight that her knuckles ache beneath the taut skin.

“Hey,” a voice sounds behind her but she’s not going to stop, she doesn’t care to stop now, not when she can feel jolts that shoot through her at every kick, “Hey!” a hand grips her upper arm, whirling her around just to find Daisy staring at her bewilderedly, “What are you doing? You’re gonna break your fucking door!”

“Good!” Allegra shrugs the hand off, turning back to her door to mess with the keys again. She manages to unlock it this time and tug it open, catching a glimpse of her flat before she’s pulled back again, dark eyes piercing into her own. “God, what do you want now?!”

“...Are you okay?” Daisy’s voice is soft, eyes even softer as they catch Allegra’s, almost holding them hostage.

“No. Now you can go, thanks for stopping by,” she wriggles out of Daisy’s grip again, finally stepping inside the safety of her flat and letting the door fall closed. Only it doesn’t, even when she nudges it again, leaning her weight into it.

“Ow, mate, c’mon,” Daisy complains from the other side of the wood, her foot jammed between the door frame to stop it. She pushes it open again, palm splayed on the wood as Allegra fumes silently, glaring daggers at her that can’t seem to warn her off. “You want to get drunk and bitch about it?” she offers, trying out a tiny, reassuring smile.

“You’re buying.”

Daisy snorts, “Be right back, then.” She returns a moment later with two bottles, shouldering the door closed before joining Allegra at the counter. She wiggles the bottles, “What’s your poison?”

Without giving a response, Allegra grabs the tequila and a shot glass from a cabinet, uncapping the bottle and filling up the glass, downing it without hesitation. “I don’t even know that kid! We’re half-siblings and I moved out before he was born!” She pours another shot, taking it just as easily as the first.

Daisy leans her hip against the counter, setting down the other bottle and toying with the packaging. “Sorry, what?”

A sigh droops Allegra’s shoulders, “That’s why I’m pissed. My mum wants me to go home for my younger brother’s birthday but I have to work.”

“I take it you told her that?”

“Yep.”

“Sounds like a bitch.”

“Yep!”

Daisy nods along, uncorking the bottle of wine she brought and glancing around. “Wine glasses are above the sink,” Allegra directs, grabbing the tequila and her shot glass and strutting into the living room. “Grab two!” she calls over her shoulder.

She sets the bottle and shot glass in her hand onto the side table before slumping onto the sofa. Her head falls back to the cushion and her legs fold against her, knees to her chest as she listens to Daisy’s clattering in the kitchen and eventual footsteps drawing nearer.

The sofa sinks beside her, a few clinks sounding as Daisy pours two glasses, eventually settling into the cushions. “So you got a messed up family?” she asks after a beat.

Allegra pops one eye open, squinting at her and the wine she’s swirling in her hand, “Don’t we all?”

“Fair enough,” Daisy chuckles beneath her breath.

“Alright then, what’s your story?” Allegra sits up more fully, legs crossing before her as she faces Daisy directly, hands clasped in her lap.

“Let’s see,” Daisy exhales, fingers unfurling as she lists off, “Dead mum, dead dad, and a might as well be dead sister. What about you?”

Allegra’s eyes bug out, her palm landing on Daisy’s forearm and squeezing reassuringly, “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise -”

“It’s fine,” Daisy shrugs her off, waving her hand dismissively. “Now get bitching. It’s the only reason I’m here,” and sinks into the arm of the sofa, legs bent oddly against her.

“Right. Yeah. Sounds good.” Allegra nods, accepting the wine glass Daisy hands her and taking a sip.

\---

Daisy stares up at the ceiling, a fan of dark hair splayed around her head as it rests on the sofa’s cushion. “It’s just, like - so _weird._ Like, like, why am I meant to work for _him. He_ should be working for _me_ on this, I’m so much better of an artist than him! I went to school and everything!”

A giggle bubbles out of Allegra’s chest, erupting like a volcano as she collapses against the sofa. She grips her stomach, cheeks flushing as she turns increasingly breathless, tears gathering in her eyes as the lava keeps flowing.

Daisy turns, cheek pressed into the fabric, “What?” she blinks at Allegra, eyes wide and unassuming.

A few dribbles of magma still sit in her throat, slipping out when they have the chance. “You’re kinda cute. When you’re smiling,” she grins, all teeth and alcohol-induced relaxation.

“Oh,” Daisy turns away again, but not before Allegra catches a blush dusted across her cheeks, already flushed skin darkening even more.

“Yeah, in like a weird way,” Allegra pushes, scooting closer.

“You’re drunk.”

“So are you.”

“Yeah, but you’re, like, _really_ drunk.”

Curling up against the front of the sofa, with one hand playing with the rug, she nuzzles against the cushions. “Isn’t that the point of drinking?”

“To drink and bitch. Not to drink and flirt.”

“I’m not flirting.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“ _Yeah,_ you are,” Daisy scowls at her, gazes clashing.

And Allegra scowls back, “ _No,_ I’m not.”

Daisy’s expression goes slack, eyes roving over Allegra’s own, tracing along her features delicately, a whisper of heat within them that Allegra swears she can feel. “...Are you flirting right now?”

“Maybe a little,” she shrugs, a slight rise in the corner of her mouth.

“Well…” Daisy folds her arms, frowning up at the ceiling, “Stop it.”

“Why?” Allegra slides closer again, leaning forward persistently, “Do you not like me?”

“It’s weird,” the dark-haired woman mumbles.

“So you don’t like me.”

“I… didn’t say that,” Daisy’s cheeks darken even more as Allegra’s gaze weighs down on her.

“So you admit it. Like a little kid with a crush, so mean.”

“I didn’t say _that,_ either.”

“Hmm. Sure.”

“I’m getting another drink,” Daisy huffs, struggling to her feet and wobbling a few times before stalking back to the kitchen, arms crossed over her chest. Allegra laughs quietly to herself, sinking back against the sofa once more and glancing out the window.

At some point it started raining, streaks running down the length of the window and obscuring the street lamps and lights from buildings across the street. Tiny droplets catch reds and oranges, drawing her eyes as Daisy returns, slumping back to the floor with another drink in hand.

“Alright?” Daisy nudges her, earning Allegra’s gaze for a half moment and a shrug.

“Yeah. Didn’t know it was raining.”

“I like the rain,” she sips her wine, “It’s nice and pretty.”

“I like it when I’m curled up inside.” Allegra pulls her legs to her chest, chin resting atop her knees as she watches drops fall to the Earth, a glimpse of the heavens. “Otherwise it’s annoying.”

“You think everything’s annoying.”

“Everything is annoying.”

“And you say I’m mean.”

Allegra swats at her shoulder, slumping back against the front of the sofa with a scowl. She huffs, turning back to the rain dripping down the window, the streaks mingled with streetlights and the reflections of the flat. 

She turns back after a long while, finding Daisy staring into her wine glass, swirling the drink distractedly, expression contemplative. “Hey. Heyy,” Allegra pokes her in the ribs, the latter flinching away from the jab.

“Hey!” she sours, features scrunched up.

“Hey,” a dopey grin is spread across Allegra’s face as she curls up against the front of the sofa, eyes crinkled and gaze on Daisy’s frown.

“What?”

“You’re always so frowny.”

“You’re always so angry.” Daisy stretches to set her glass on the side table, shirt riding up around her torso.

“‘Cause _you_ are the _worst_ neighbour.” She reaches out, jabbing at Daisy’s exposed skin once more for emphasis.

Daisy swats her hand away, flinching slightly as she crosses her legs before her, twisting to face Allegra. “I’m a great neighbour, you’re just always mad.”

“You’re never quiet.”

“And you’re never not angry.”

“Okay.” Allegra nods, eyes glazing over as she considers, “Okay… What if… we’re _both?_ ”

Daisy stares at her for a moment, back into that blank expression, before she’s collapsing forward onto the rug, cackling towards the ceiling, “What are you even on about?” she manages through her laughter, cheeks flushed and chest heaving.

Allegra follows her, laying back on the rug, their shoulders brushing as Daisy continues giggling, failing to suppress it. “This is why you’re the worst neighbour, you’re so mean,” Allegra pouts up at the ceiling.

“What, did you expect me to make you brownies?”

Allegra turns to her, eyes pleading desperately, a crease between her brows, “Would you?” 

Daisy snorts, “God no, I can’t bake.”

“You could buy me brownies.”

“Why would I do that?”

“‘Cause… I want brownies,” her bottom lip juts out in a pout.

“Get yourself some brownies.”

Allegra sighs softly, gazing into Daisy’s eyes across from her. Well, not across from her, more like right in front of her. Right in front of her, dark irises catching the overhead light, just barely. Right in front of her, a blush painted across cheekbones, ever so slightly. Right in front of her, the most obnoxious neighbour she could possibly imagine.

She closes the tiny illusion of distance between them, lips brushing the tiniest amount against Daisy’s, and she swears she can hear the tiniest sigh in response. Hands slide into her hair, gripping tight as she’s met with a building force, a growing intensity between them as Daisy pulls her closer and closer.

Lips part, hands grip, murmurs muffle in mouths as they exchange sloppy kisses and drunken caresses for a moment, a finally quiet moment. Allegra hums as Daisy catches her lip between her teeth, soothing it with her tongue a beat later, just to catch Allegra’s mouth up in another electric kiss.

It reverberates inside of her, lightning in her veins, shocking her system as explosions play behind her eyes. She grasps at Daisy’s hips, tugging her body against hers, fingers slipping under her shirt to graze her abdomen, muscles twitching beneath the ghost of a touch.

Daisy breaks the kiss, their foreheads colliding as breathless pants fill the space between them, as small as it is. “Will you get me brownies now?” Allegra whispers against Daisy’s lips, the murmur breaking the moment, cleaving it in half.

Daisy’s head falls back as laughter explodes out of her, Allegra rolling with her, cheek pressed into her shoulder. “If you’ll shut up about the brownies, I’ll buy you some brownies.”

They fall silent afterwards, both attempting to wrap their minds over where a night of drinking and bitching has led them. “Maybe you’re not a terrible neighbour,” Allegra murmurs, staring off at nothing.

“If I bought you brownies after you yelled at me that first time would you have been nicer?”

Allegra goes quiet, thinking carefully, one nail circling a random spot on Daisy’s hip. “Probably.”

“I should have bought the brownies,” Daisy whispers, “Maybe then you would’ve left me the hell alone.”

“Hey!” Allegra jolts upright, frowning down at the woman beside her, “I thought we were getting along!”

“We are, but it would have been so much easier if you were nice to me.”

“I am nice to you.”

“Sure, _now._ ”

With a huff, Allegra lets her head fall to Daisy’s shoulder, eyes tracing the lines and divots of her throat. Daisy curls a strand of brown hair around her finger absentmindedly, twisting it between her fingertips, “So do I win?”

“Just shut up for a while.”

Daisy doesn’t respond, just slips her fingers further into brunette locks, trailing her nails through them lightly. It’s delicate, gentle movements to counteract the previous electricity as Allegra lets her eyes flutter shut.

“You think we’ll regret this in the morning?” she ponders aloud after a long, silent moment, lightning entirely gone as she lets her body relax against Daisy’s.

A slight, bemused smile quirks Daisy’s mouth, “Absolutely.”

Allegra’s eyes blink open, the kitchen light blinding her momentarily. She lets her palm trail over Daisy’s stomach, her ribs, watches the way her lashes flutter and cheeks flush. She really likes Daisy’s blush, she decides, as it deepens and stretches over her face.

Her lips press to the pulse point right before her, grazing the skin lightly, trailing up Daisy’s neck, her jaw, up to her ear. “...Wanna do it again?” she whispers, voice turned husky.

“Absolutely,” a wicked smile grows across Daisy’s lips, curving them as they press to Allegra’s. She pounces as Allegra’s fingers fumble with the hem of her shirt, flipping them over until a curtain of dark hair blocks them from the rest of the living room, the rest of the flat, the rest of the world, as lightning sparks again and again and again, the rain outside nothing in comparison to the flashes between them.


End file.
